


Hogwart's Hoes

by Misfit_Steph



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Steph/pseuds/Misfit_Steph
Summary: Breakfast at Hogwarts.Wonwoo is a bad Ravenclaw, Soonyoung get his face full of cake, Chan is not a quiet little baby anymore and Seungcheol is the tallest dork the gang has ever seen.Also they’re invited to a party, yay!





	1. Breakfast at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please point out any mistakes you find so you'll help me!  
> Also this is my first fic and I rlly love seventeen and Mingsol lol

It was Hansol’s sixth year in Hogwarts, his sixth year knowing he was a wizard and still everything around him amazed the fuck out of him. When he first got to this school they told him there were four houses you could get sort into (by a freaking-talking-hat), the boy named Seungcheol from second year who was informing him of everything told him that apparently everyone accepted that Gryffindor was the best house of all, everyone there was brave and loyal and well, the saviors of their world went there in theirs Hogwarts years.

Second came the Slytherin house, Seungcheol told him that it was the house of all the dark wizards, everyone who went there came out bad in any kind of way. Hansol couldn’t quite believe it, how could just get sort into a house made you bad?

“It’s because the hat can see into your brain, kid. It can read all your thoughts, all your memories, all the things you want in life the hat knows it. Damn, it knows you even better than you know yourself, that’s why he sorts you into the house you fit best, he always send those with psychopath thoughts to Slytherin”

“Which house are you then?” Little eleven years old Hansol asked.

“I’m from Gryffindor of course” Seungcheol replied with a smirk.

“What about the other two houses?” Hansol asked.

“Oh, Yeah! Well… Hufflepuff is amazing, everyone is hardworking and kind so for me is the best house after mine of course, and all my friends got sorted there! Then is Ravenclaw, personally I don’t know anyone from there but everyone say they are really intelligent and witty, sometimes very sassy like that time when that Ravenclaw girl named Lisa put everyone on their places when there were some mean Slytherins who were laughing at her friend Rose. I swear it was amazing. But yeah, they are known as the smart house and they seem kinda cool so…”

“I’m definitely not being sort there” Hansol said looking up, the ceremony was starting and some guys where calling Seungcheol to sit on a long table full with people.

“Come on! You could be sort in Ravenclaw, you may be more intelligent than you think you are! But anyway… In any house you get sorted into, you can come to hang out with me and my friends later, so we can show you around, okay?”

“Okay” Hansol said and Seungcheol left him not without giving him a warm smile and a reassurance pat on the shoulder.

That day Hansol got sorted on Ravenclaw and his first friend Seungcheol was damn proud of him.

“This is my little friend and he’s a Ravenclaw so he’s way more smart than all of you dumbass” He said when Hansol was next to him and two other boys. “Hansol, these two are Mingyu and Chan”

And that’s how Hansol met his first friends in Hogwarts, months went by and he met another boy named Wonwoo, another Ravenclaw like him.

“I really don’t understand why I’m a Ravenclaw” sixth year Wonwoo said banging his head on the table at the great hall. Hansol looked at him and laughed.

“Potions or Herbology?” Hansol asked.

“Potions” Wonwoo said, his voice muffled by the table. Hansol laughed and gave him his own finished homework.

“Take it, you can use as a guide… If you have any doubts ask me”

Wonwoo looked at him like he had fallen from heaven.

“You are the best Chwe Hansol… a true Ravenclaw, my friend, thank you, you can take my slice of pie” Wonwoo said placing said pie in front of him. Hansol thanked him as it was the last, and no good day could start without a slice of pie.

“Good morning, Ravenclaws!” Hufflepuff sixth grader Boo Seungkwan greeted sitting in front of them on the table, beside him it was the whole squad: sixth year Soonyoung and seventh graders Seokmin and Jisoo.

“Morning guys, what class you have first?” Hansol asked.

“We have Herbology, yesss!” Soonyoung said as he and Boo high-fived each other.

“We have Defense against dark arts which reminds me… Seokmin did you do the homework?” Jisoo, a Muggleborn like Hansol, said and Seokmin looked up with the alarm clear on his eyes.

“HOMEWORK?” Seokmin shouted. Half of the great hall looked at them, and they all broke in loud laughs.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t do it either so we’re both screwed” Jisoo laughed and then they fist-bumped.

“We heard you from the dorms… you forgot your homework again, DK?” Chan said when he and the other Gryffindors finally arrived and the table was full of 9 idiots. Seokmin nodded and hugged small fifth grade Chan.

“Morning idiots” Seungcheol said sitting beside Hansol and stealing a bit of Hansol’s pie, Hansol wanted to curse him right then and there.

“Morning” Wonwoo said without looking up from his potions homework, straight copying Hansol’s.

“You should change the answers a bit, Wonwoo. Do you think Snape won’t realize you copied your smart best friend’s work?”

“I was just checking my answer and it happened to be the same as Hansol” Wonwoo said sticking his tounge out at the blond, Mingyu rolled his eyes but still sat beside him and placed his head on the other’s shoulder.

“This guy is a rat, How is that you are a Ravenclaw?” Soonyoung asked as he threw little papers onto Wonwoo’s face.

Soonyoung didn’t saw Wonwoo’s wand as the guy spelled a simple leviosa and the little cake in front of him went straight to Soonyoung’s face leaving him with the whole face full of cream and chocolate.

“Can I lick that?” Hansol asked and Soonyoung simply replied with a ‘ _fuck you guys’_

“Seungcheol?” a soft voice stopped them from teasing Soonyoung to dead as they all looked at a short pink-haired Slytherin boy that was standing behind Seungcheol.

“Oh, Jihoon, hi!” Seungcheol stood up and he was a good one or two feet taller than the Slytherin.

And then everyone saw how the usually collected and calm Seungcheol became the hugest dork they’ve ever seen.

“Why are you here? I mean… it’s not that I’m saying you can’t be here, cause’ you can be anywhere you want, ha ha… because you are welcome, yes, yes… uhm… did you had breakfast already? Cause’ the pie is really good…”

Hansol was ready this time, because when Seungcheol went to take another bite of his pie, the Ravenclaw slapped his hand away. Jihoon stopped Seungcheol’s rambling with something that sounded like a giggle.

“Wow. Calm down, dork…. I’ll try it later, Jeonghan had stolen food for like an army, and that’s why I’m here… we’re going to have a little gathering this night, so I wanted to invite you to come… well, you and your friends if they want to come” Jihoon said, looking at everyone with a smirk. He looked really cool and collected the total opposite of stupid Seungcheol who was almost freaking sweating.

“Oh, Yes! I mean… I guess we’ll try to be there” Seungcheol said trying to keep it cool. Hansol looked at Soonyoung and Chan and they all broke in silent giggles. Jihoon lifted and eyebrow and laughed.

“Okay. Astronomy tower, nine o’ clock…. Hope to see you there, guys” Jihoon said and waved them goodbye, but suddenly as he was leaving he looked back and said. “Try not to tell anyone else… is kinda like a secret and it could be kinda illegal. We don’t want to get in trouble, don’t we?”

Seungcheol shook his head and watched as the shorter boy left the great hall with three other boys.

“Since when you’re friends with Lee Jihoon?” Seungkwan asked Seungcheol who sat beside Hansol again.

“Oh, we didn’t told you? Seungcheol is totally whipped for that Slytherin!” Mingyu exclaimed and the whole squad whistled. Hansol looked at Seungcheol whose face was a bright red.

“You’re in love with a Slytherin?!” Soonyoung grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and yanked him to his side.

“He is and is annoying” Chan said rolling his eyes.

“Have you gone crazy? You hate Slytherins!” Soonyoung said hitting Seungcheol’s arm.

“Oh, isn’t it adorable? Our cute Seungcheol is in love!” Seokmin exclaimed.

“Our cute Seungcheol who used to hate Slytherins, fell for one!” Jisoo wrapped one arm around Seokmin as they mocked Seungcheol together

“It’s kinda like Romeo and Juliet, don’t you think, Jisoo?” Wonwoo said, finally giving Hansol is homework back. Jisoo had made them all read Romeo and Juliet as he said and quote “Is a work of art from the muggle world”

“It is like Romeo and Juliet! Oh, Gryffindor’s Seungcheol loves Slytherin’s Jihoon! Two houses that were supposed to hate each other!” Seungkwan joined the others at the ‘Time to embarrass our hyung’.

Soon, all of them started mocking Seungcheol, even Hansol laughed at his friend’s red face.

“What happened to the whole ‘Slytherin’s are the worst’ thing, Seungcheol?” Soonyoung asked. “You didn’t even let me date a Slytherin girl! We could’ve been so precious together…”

“Oh come on! Soonyoung, that girl was ape-shit crazy!” Chan said.

“Language, little Chan!” Jisoo said hitting Chan’s head.

“That girl wanted to bathe in unicorn’s blood, remember? Hagrid caught her in the dark forest trying to capture one” Hansol said hitting Soonyoung’s forehead.

“Well, yeah… but she had the pretties green eyes, didn’t she?” Soonyoung said looking like a fool.

The eight other boys looked at each other and Wonwoo spelled a cup of juice and threw it at Soonyoung’s face.

“I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU” the boy exclaimed wiping his eyes while everyone laughed.

“… Slytherin’s aren’t that bad” Seungcheol finally said with a small voice. “And I’m not in love with Jihoon”

“LIAR!” Mingyu shouted, supporting his upper body on the table as he went and smacked his friend’s head.

“We know you’re in love with him! You just turned into a huge dork when he talked to you!” Hansol said.

“I was acting normal…”

“NO, YOU WEREN’T” Wonwoo said.

“ _’the pie is really good, Jihoon’ ‘Oh, Jihoon, you are so welcome in here!’”_ Jisoo said in a poor attempt to mimic Seungcheol’s voice.

“ _‘Do you want to taste my pie, Jihoon?’”_ Seokmin joined Jisoo.

“Yah! Stop it, you brats!” Seungcheol said covering his bright red face.

“Okay, okay… sorry Hyung, you know we love you!” Seungkwan said.

“Are we going to that ‘gathering’ or not?” Chan asked.

“You are not going, you’re too young!” Soonyoung said.

“I’m only two years younger than you, Hyung!”

“Too young!”

“Are we going or not?” Mingyu asked, everyone at the hall was silently judging them because they were being too damn loud so Mingyu wanted them to shut the hell up, cause’ even if they were his friends, sometimes he fucking hated all of them.

“I’m going” Seungcheol said crossing his arms on his chest.

“OF COURSE YOU ARE GOING” Soonyoung shouted and everyone shushed him.

“My head is starting to hurt because of all of your shouts” DK said massaging his temples.

“You hypocrite shit, you’re the one who’s always shouting!” Seungkwan said.

“LANGUAGE” they heard Jisoo said before hearing a whimper coming from Boo.

“Why are you so mean, Hyung?” Boo said rubbing his sore forehead

“I’m going but you’re not going guys” Seungcheol said and everyone went silent and looked at him.

“You’re kidding” Hansol said.

“No, I’m not… you’re going to embarrass me with Jihoon!” Seungcheol whined.

“I thought you weren’t in love with him?” Jisoo said cocking and eyebrow.

“Fuck you, Hong Jisoo”

“Fuck you, Seungcheol, we’re damn going” Jisoo replied and everyone looked at him.

“LANGUAGE” Seungkwan shouted and everyone smacked Jisoo’s head.

Then they heard the bells indicating they had to go to class. A collective groan was heard from the nine idiots.

“See you at lunch, assholes, my smart friend and I are going to class” Wonwoo said linking his arm to Hansol’s.

“Bye suckers, hope Snape won’t kill you for copying Hansol’s homework” Mingyu said pinching Wonwoo’s cheeks, the latter let out a pained ‘ouch, let go’

“Hufflepuff out! Hope you find peeves and be late to Potions” Soonyoung said sweetly.

“Snape will kill you if you are late AND copying homework” Jisoo said placing a finger on his chin.

“Sweet” Soonyoung said smirking at them.

“You all want us dead. Why so mean, Hyungs?” Hansol asked as they went out the great hall.

“Is just that everything’s so boring around here… maybe a good old murder could make things more exciting, don’t you think?”  Little Chan said.

“You are fucking crazy, maybe you should’ve been sorted in Slytherin, you’re a psychopath” Hansol told him and the latter showed him his middle finger.

“When did baby Chan grew up so much? He gave Hansol the finger!” Seokmin said in awe.

“I’m so proud of you!” Seungkwan said wrapping his arms around Chan as he rolled his eyes.

“Yah, just go to class, brats, you’re all going to be late, chop chop!” Dad Seungcheol said and everyone finally moved their asses to their classes.


	2. Lunch at Hogwarts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is a lazy slug, Seokmin and Jisoo almost turn into a beast’s lunch, the gang learns that Mingyu is dangerous with books and Hansol -Ravenclaw prince- saves the day.

“Why are you eating lunch alone like a loser?” Chan asked Hansol sitting beside him.  
“Where’s Wonu?” Mingyu asked pouting.  
“Your boyfriend is in detention” Hansol said and smirked as he saw how Mingyu’s face turned a bright red.  
“He is n-not my boyfriend” Mingyu said crossing his arms on his chest.  
“But you want him to be” Hansol mocked him and earned a hit with one of Mingyu’s books.  
“Calm down, girls” Seungcheol grabbed Mingyu’s arm as he was going to hit Hansol again. “Why is Wonwoo on detention? Snape saw that he copied you?”  
“Yeah… he called him a lazy slug and Wonwoo replied that he couldn’t accept that a slug was smarter than him… So he got detention for the night” Hansol said.  
“Wonwoo is a real idiot. Snape send him to Hagrid?” Mingyu asked genuinely concerned. “Boyfriends” Hansol thought.  
“Yeah, for now, but at night he will go to Lockhart… Wonwoo wanted to die cause’ is the second time in a month that he has to help Lockhart with his stupid fan mail” Hansol said. “Snape is a damn good player”  
“Well… I guess I won’t go to the Slytherin’s party then” Mingyu said.  
“You’re going to take care of your boyfriend?” Chan mocked and Mingyu hit him with the book.  
“Who’s boyfriend? What did I miss?” Boo said as he and Soonyoung reached the table. Soonyoung didn’t even looked at them as he served himself a big plat of chicken and started eating like he hadn’t eat in years.  
“Mingyu’s boyfriend is on detention” Seungcheol said and it was his time to receive a hit from Mingyu’s book. “Okay, stop it and give me that book”  
Mingyu fought a little but at the end Seungcheol snatched the book away and gave it to Chan.  
“Oh, Wonwoo is on detention?” Soonyoung said with his mouth full of chicken. Seungkwan smacked his head.  
“Why you all assume Wonwoo is my boyfriend?” Mingyu asked pouting.  
“Well, because we have eyes?” Hansol said and when he saw the death glare Mingyu threw at him, he mentally thanked Cheol for snatching the book away from Mingyu.  
But still the back of his head got hit much harder than before as he let out a pained ‘Ow, fuck’  
“What the fuck, Mingyu” Hansol whined rubbing his sore neck, it really had hurt.  
“I have more than one book, you know?” The evil blonde said smirking.  
“You think it’s a secret that you’re in fucking love with Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked.  
“You know what? I’m dead tired to have this conversation, I just had classes with Lockhart and he mentally drained me” Mingyu finally said as he stood up. “I’m going to find Wonu”  
Everyone whistled and made kissing sounds to him.  
“Grow the fuck up, please” Mingyu said taking his book from Chan’s hand then he casted a simple spell and everyone was wet in a matter of seconds. Bastard. “Oh, Also don’t wait for Jisoo and DK… they are on detention too; they were send to the lake to feed the things there… so maybe they’re dead now, k bye”  
Soonyoung stood up faster than ever and with a maniac grin said:  
“What are we doing here then if we could be laughing our asses off at our friends getting killed?”

 

“Come on, DK! You have to help me, for Merlin’s sake!” Jisoo was shouting as some tentacles were grabbing his feet and pulling him into the water.  
Hansol and the others had went to the lake to find their friends and they watched with a concerned frown the scene in front of them.  
“Jisoo!” Soonyoung shouted and ran towards him to help him. DK was petrified besides them as one tentacle grabbed his arm. “Seokmin!”  
Seungcheol, Hansol, Chan and Seungkwan quickly followed Soonyoung to try to help and avoid their friends getting eaten today.  
“NO!” DK shouted back when he finally found his voice and saw the five guys running towards them. “You’re going to scare it! It will be worse!”  
“Stay back!” Jisoo exclaimed and tried to kick the tentacles away. When he could escape from them, ten more tentacles came out of the water and grabbed his feet, waist and arms. “Fuck!”  
“We are going to find Dumbledore!” Chan said as he and Seungkwan quickly ran back towards Dumbledore’s office to get help.  
Seokmin pulled out his wand and started throwing spells towards the thing, it made its tentacles curl over itself a little but then it came back with more force and almost grabbed the entirety of Seokmin’s body.  
Seungcheol ran forward with the craziness bravery of a Gryffindor and grabbed Seokmin’s arms and pulled, trying to free him.  
“Seungcheol!” Jisoo screamed and the Gryffindor couldn’t have escaped even if he wanted. A big tentacle grabbed him by his waist then threw him violently against a tree.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck…” Hansol whispered, it had been like a game first (laughing at his friends struggling to live, you know?) but now that they were screaming in fear and Seungcheol was almost unconscious on the grass.  
It had gotten serious.  
He saw Soonyoung doing the same as Seungcheol, trying to pull Jisoo’s body out of the water.  
While he was doing nothing.  
He tried to remember something he was sure he heard on Magical creature class. ‘Lake monster, lake monster, Hagrid said something about the lake monster”  
“Fuck, yes!” He exclaimed when he remembered. He ran towards it, but instead of going towards Jisoo or Seokmin, he went towards one of the biggest tentacles, and intentionally made it make a small cut on his hand with its sharp end.  
“Bad creature!” He shouted letting the blood fall on the tentacle. “Bad, bad creature! That’s not how you make friends!”  
When the blood fell on the thing, all of the tentacles froze. It instantly stopped pulling Jisoo and Seokmin and slowly all of the tentacles grabbing his friend’s bodies pulled them out of water and let them carefully on the grass. Then all of them came in front of Hansol and softly wrapped the Ravenclaw’s injured hand.  
Then healed it leaving only a small scar.  
“What the fuck?” he heard Chan say behind him.  
“It’s fine, you were only playing were you?” Hansol said, slowly caressing the biggest tentacle and it almost looked like the thing nodded. Suddenly the things grabbed his body and pulled him up and Hansol gasped. “No, nonono… Pull me down, I can’t play now, okay?”  
The tentacles froze again and slowly went back down and left him safely on the grass.  
“Yeah, good boy! Now go back to water and stay there… You don’t want to scare more students, do you?” Hansol said in a soft voice and smiled. The tentacles quickly shook as “No” and with a small touch on Hansol’s scar they slowly went back to the lake until they couldn’t be seen anymore.  
“WHAT THE HELL HANSOL OH MY GOD” Seungkwan shouted, Hansol laughed and when he turned towards his friends, he saw that almost half of the school had watched him taming the lake monster. He made a frown, suddenly very nervous under everyone’s gaze, including Dumbledore’s and McGonagall’s.  
He watched the soaked forms that were Jisoo and Seokmin lying on the grass looking at the sky and walked towards them.  
“You okay, guys?” Hansol asked still with a soft voice.  
“I thought we were going to die” Jisoo said still looking up.  
“Merlin, I didn’t wanted to be a kraken’s lunch!” Seokmin said with a traumatized face.  
“It’s not a kraken and you’re fine now” Hansol said quickly casting a spell and in seconds his friends were dry.  
Suddenly Hansol jumped as all the students broke in claps and shouts.  
Seungkwan and Chan ran towards him and hugged him tightly.  
“You saved the dumbass! YOU’RE THE DUMBASS’S SAVIOR!” Dino shouted and everyone chanted ‘Dumbass´s savior! Dumbass´s savior!’  
“Mr. Boo and Lee… can I have a word with the Dumbass’s savior?” Dumbledore said and they couldn’t help but laugh out loud even McGonagall giggled as she went to see Jisoo and Seokmin. Chan and Seungkwan stood back and Dumbledore put a strong hand on Hansol’s shoulder. “Thank you, Chwe Hansol… The whole student body was terrified because of the lake monster, but you, young man, stayed calm and saved your friends. That requires a lot of bravery and intelligence. There’s no doubt you’re a Ravenclaw… and one of the best if I may say” Dumbledore finalized with a wink and Hansol grin was bigger than ever.  
“5000 points to Ravenclaw!” Dumbledore exclaimed and everyone clapped harder while the Ravenclaws howled of joy. Dumbledore looked at Jisoo and Seokmin that were still laying on the grass. “Who send you boys to do this?”  
“Lockhart” Jisoo simply replied. Dumbledore frowned.  
“Then I’m going to have a chat with him… What would you want me to do to him, boys?” Dumbledore asked in a whisper and Jisoo and Seokmin grinned. Hansol knew that there were a few ideas on their minds so he let them to talk as he went to Soonyoung and Seungcheol.  
“Did I saved the day?” Seungcheol asked standing up, rubbing his head.  
“Yeah sure you did” Soonyoung replied.  
“I’m kidding, I knew you were going to do it, Hansol” Seungcheol said wrapping one arm on Hansol’s shoulder. “I just wanted to distract the monster for you to tame it. It was all part of my plan, you know?”  
Hansol rolled his eyes.  
“Well… things are good now. Students, go back to your classes! There’s no more action for today… hopefully” Dumbledore said smiling warmly at the students, and everyone started to dissipate, leaving to their last classes of the day. “Madam Pomfrey, please take Mr. Jisoo, Seokmin and Seungcheol to the infirmary so they can rest quietly and see if there’s any broken bones or skull” he said looking at Seungcheol who was still rubbing his sore head.  
“Also, you boys can skip the rest of the classes, you just had went under a lot of stress, so just rest, okay?” McGonagall said to Soonyoung, Chan, Seungkwan and Hansol and they all nodded, thankful.  
“I can’t believe we’ll be known as the ‘Dumbasses’” Seokmin said when he was leaving with Madam Pomfrey.  
“God, I’m gonna need so much buzz tonight” Jisoo whispered to his friends and they all smirked.  
The four of them watched how their friends left them and Hansol heard a shout coming from a blond demon.  
“CHWE HANSOL OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEN? ARE YOU OKAY? IS JISOO OKAY? IS SEOKMIN OKAY? IS SeUnGcHeOl OkAy?” Mingyu ran towards them until he was in front of Hansol.  
“Yeah, calm down… everyone’s okay” Hansol replied softly and Mingyu pulled him into a tight hug.  
“We were on Hagrid’s when we heard the shouts… Mingyu got dead worried when he saw you being lifted by the lake monster” Wonwoo said grabbing Hansol’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze.  
“Oh, Wonwoo! You were damn worried too!” Mingyu said letting go of Hansol.  
“It was fucking amazing!” Soonyoung exclaimed. “Well, I thought Jisoo and Seokmin were going to die, but still it was awesome!”  
“How did you stopped it from eating them anyway?” Seungkwan asked.  
“Well, I pay attention to the classes unlike you, lazy bastards” Hansol said and they all laughed. “The monster’s not bad, he just wanted to play… he didn’t realized he was hurting them, that’s why I made him cut my hand, when the blood touched him, he stopped cause’ there’s when he realized it.” Hansol explained.  
“But you talked to it and it understand you!” Chan said still surprised.  
“It wasn’t supposed to understand me?” Hansol asked.  
“Well… no, you may be gifted with the talent of communicating with these creatures” Wonwoo said placing a finger on his chin, thinking. “You should practice with it… And we could have an army of monsters!”  
Hansol laughed.  
“Okay… maybe later” Hansol said “You can go guys, I’ll stay here a little more”  
They all nodded and left him chanting ‘Dumbass’s savior, Dumbass’s savior”  
Hansol saw them leave, then he sat against the tree that the monster had smashed Seungcheol with, and looked at the lake.  
You may be gifted with the talent of communicating with these creatures  
‘May I?’ He thought and smiled. He felt awesome, and if he could communicate with fantastic creatures it was fucking better. He had always seen how people around him showed little peaks of their talents; a girl from his house could read the future, she could read your tea leaves and he was really amazed by her, she constantly thanked him for being confident on her skills as apparently no one –not even her family- was.  
There was a boy from Gryffindor who could make the most beautiful magic in Hansol’s eyes, he had gifted him a small rose petal on a fish bowl and when Hansol left to sleep that night, he saw that the rose petal wasn’t there, but instead there was a small goldfish. Hansol loved it.  
There was a girl that could control fire in anyway, a boy who could control water. They had always amazed him.  
He never thought he could have a talent, hell when he was little he thought he was going to live a normal life as a muggle and now he was here.  
He was pretty damn lucky, wasn’t he?  
“Hey” He heard a soft voice startle him. “Sorry, did I scared you? Mind if I sit here?”  
He looked up and saw a Slytherin silver haired boy. Damn, he was good-looking.  
“Oh, you didn’t scared me! And yeah, of course you can sit here” Hansol said smiling at him.  
“Thanks, I’m Minghao by the way” The boy said grinning as he sat beside him, laying against the tree, his shoulder brushing Hansol’s.  
He had a nice smile, Hansol thought.  
“Minghao, is a pretty name… I’m Hansol”  
“Thanks” He laughed. “And I know… Dumbass’s savior, right?”  
Hansol couldn’t help but laugh too.  
“God, I’m so happy they won that nickname” Hansol said sincerely. They would all mock Jisoo and Seokmin to death because of this. Minghao laughed too. “Shouldn’t you be on class?”  
“Well, yes… But I don’t really feel like going” He said “And I usually sit here when I skip class, Ravenclaw Boy”  
“Oh! So I’m stealing your spot? Sorry” Hansol said and attempted to stand up, but a soft hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him of doing it.  
“No, its fine… better even” Minghao said and Hansol couldn’t help but notice the boy’s hand’s warmth on his wrist. He kept it there a few seconds more and then pulled away.  
“Okay, I’ll stay then” Hansol whispered and Minghao dedicated him a soft smile.  
“I noticed you have quite the talent with these creatures” Minghao said looking at the lake, where a single tentacle could be seen.  
“You think?” Hansol asked, looking at the tentacle, then he lifted his own hand and the tentacle mimicked his moves.  
Hansol grinned.  
“Well, yes! It was amazing what you did back there, we all thought your friends were doomed” Minghao said with sparkling eyes as he moved his arms with emotion. Hansol thought it was the cutest thing “But then you just ran towards it… and we all thought you were doomed too”  
Hansol laughed and Minghao joined him.  
“But then you just… controlled it. It listened to you, we were all amazed… Merlin, in my seven years here no one could tame the lake monster”  
“Really?” Hansol asked genuinely surprised.  
“Really” Minghao replied softly. “You have quite the talent, like I said. Have you ever done it before?”  
“No, never… I was as surprised as all of you, I just remembered Hagrid’s class where he said that it was like a big puppy, that he just wanted to play”  
“It was amazing. I was amazed by you” Minghao said looking at Hansol’s eyes and Hansol couldn’t stop the warmth that filled his cheeks.  
“Thanks” Hansol said looking away.  
“I can do something, you know? I have my talent too” Minghao said smirking, looking at Hansol with hooded eyes.  
“Show me!” Hansol said excited as he saw how Minghao placed his hands on the grass and said something Hansol couldn’t quite understand. Immediately some flowers of every color began to grow besides them.  
“Chinese spells are quite different from the ones that are being taught here” Minghao explained it “I used to do it every time when I was little. My mom taught me but no one in my family can do wandless magic or even something related to plants”  
“That’s beautiful” Hansol whispered softly and watched how Minghao’s lips quirked up in a small smile.  
Hansol watched how Minghao took two flowers and tied the ends of the stems together, then he grabbed another one and gently did the same. Before he reached for another one, Hansol had already pulled out a few and placed one gently on Minghao’s hand. Minghao looked up and smiled at the Ravenclaw.  
It took Minghao a few more minutes to finish, then he tied both ends together. He allowed Hansol to take it and see it closely, the he took it from Hansol’s hands, brushing the skin there lightly and gently lifted it up and placed the crown softly on top of Hansol’s head.  
“You’re now a flower prince” Minghao whispered and Hansol noticed that Minghao’s face was really close to his as his hands were still on the flower crown. “Ravenclaw Prince”  
Hansol couldn’t stop the giggle that came out of his chest and the blush that came to his cheeks.  
“Oh my god, stop it” Hansol said hiding his face behind his hands. It was stupid how warm he felt.  
“What, your majesty?” Minghao said amused and Hansol laughed. Minghao smiled then took back the crown as he whispered something and took a gulp of air then blew it to the flower crown, Hansol watched amazed as he saw that the air that left Minghao’s lips was slightly red.  
Minghao looked up and saw the confusion and curiosity on Hansol’s features.  
“This way the flowers aren’t going to die… they will live forever” He whispered softly then placed it again at Hansol’s head.  
Hansol had a big grin on his face and a soft blush on his cheeks when he watched at the pink-haired boy besides him… What? Pink-haired?  
“Why is your hair pink now?” Hansol asked and Minghao frowned.  
“Damn… do you know what a metamorphomagus is?” Minghao asked suddenly looking away.  
“Yeah! Are you one?” Hansol gasped.  
“Yes… But I haven’t quite got used to it, you know? That’s why my hair changes of color sometimes” Minghao explained.  
“Well, I think it’s amazing” Hansol stated. Minghao looked at him shyly.  
“Really? My friends always tease me about it. Those bastards” Minghao said and Hansol laughed, it kinda reminds him of his own bastards, the Slytherin tucked between his fingers a stray of pink hair and watched it as if it had personally offended him. “Sometimes my hair changes based of my feelings”  
“Yeah? And what does pink means?” Hansol asked and Minghao blushed. It was the first time Hansol watched him blush, unlike him that have been stupidly blushing the whole conversation.  
“I don’t know” Minghao replied not meeting Hansol’s eyes.  
Hansol laughed. “I think you look good in pink, though”  
Minghao blushed even more.  
God, he was cute.  
Hansol was surprised by that suddenly thought but he kept it in the back of his mind, he would think about it later.  
“HANSOL!”  
Fuck, Hansol rolled his eyes when he heard Seungcheol shouting his name. Even if he wasn’t going to admit it to himself, he didn’t wanted his time with Minghao come to an end.  
“A friend?” Minghao asked as he turned to see Seungcheol walking towards them. “Oh you’re friends with Seungcheol!”  
“You know him?” Hansol asked.  
“Well yes, I’m friends with Jihoon and he hadn’t stop talking about him” Minghao said rolling his eyes and Hansol laughed.  
“Here you are, you piece of sh…” Seungcheol said and stopped mid-sentence when he saw Minghao “… oh hey, you’re Jihoon’s friend!”  
Minghao and Hansol both stood up and Minghao smiled politely at Seungcheol.  
“Yeah I am… and I guess I’ll go find him, I didn’t told him I was skipping class so he must really hate me right now” Minghao said looking at Hansol. Hansol felt quite nervous under his gaze and didn’t knew why.  
“I saw him when I was coming here, he told me he’ll be in the common room” Seungcheol informed and Minghao thanked him.  
“So… I’ll see you at the party tonight?” Minghao asked Hansol almost nervously.  
Hansol grinned.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it” Hansol said honestly. He was actually looking forward it because he wanted to spend more time with this dude? What the actual fuck?  
“Yeah, okay… so I’ll be going… bye” He said and Hansol noted that his hair was back at silver. “your majesty” Minghao added with a small laugh and Hansol chuckled trying to hide his blush from Seungcheol, cause’ he knew that Cheol would tease him till the day he die.  
Minghao waved goodbye and quickly went back to the castle.  
“Okay first of all… what the fuck? Second of all WHAT THE FUCK HANSOL?” Seungcheol asked looking at said Hansol with a raised eyebrow.  
“First of all shut the fuck up” Hansol said rolling his eyes.  
“You were all blushy with this Slytherin… and you’re wearing a flower crown, did he did it to you?” Seungcheol asked teasingly and Hansol wanted to call the lake monster to make it drown him.  
“Yes he did and I like it” Hansol said almost defensively as he grabbed the crown as if Cheol would snatch it from his head.  
“I thought you were straight?” Cheol asked as they started walking back.  
“I’m not thinking about that right now…” Hansol replied not looking at Seungcheol.  
“Ohmygod… you’re attracted to Minghao” Cheol said almost too loud.  
“What? No, fuck you… we just talked once”  
“Sometimes you only need just one talk to get your heart and emotions screwed”  
“Oh yeah? That’s how you fell for Jihoon?” Hansol said teasingly. “Yeeees… you think I forgot it?”  
Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “I fucking hate you… what if I say that yes, I’m fucking in love with Jihoon, Would you say that you’re attracted to that Minghao guy? Even if it is a tiny bit?”  
“I’m not, we only talked once and I didn’t knew him before now… I’m not even gay”  
“Whatever you say, ‘Your majesty’”  
Hansol fought the urge but it was stronger than him, so he punched Seungcheol’s arm multiple times and he quickly moved away, but Seungcheol grabbed him with strength and attempted to make him fall to the floor.  
“I give up, I give up!” Hansol exclaimed and Seungcheol left him go with a huff.  
His flower crown had fallen and as he took it he saw that a few flowers had broken. He pouted.  
“Ow, I’m sorry” Cheol said genuinely sorry. But then both watched as new flowers grew to replace the ones that have broken and Hansol never had grinned bigger. “Wow, it looks like Minghao is really talented.”  
“He is” Hansol said as he felt Cheol’s eyes on him, he looked up to find a mocking grin on his friends lips. “Shut up. I’m going to my common room”  
“Okay, see you later at nine in the astronomy tower?” Seungcheol asked and Hansol nodded, waving goodbye. He walked slowly towards Ravenclaw’s tower, his hands gripping softly the flower crown.  
Sometimes you only need just one talk to get your heart and emotions screwed  
Yeah… he wasn’t going to think about that.  
Neither about the cute boy with silver –sometimes pink –hair.


	3. 'Gathering' at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Gathering' at Hogwarts. Seungkwan is a total diva. Seokmin, Soonyoung and Chan take care of a very emotional Slytherin, also Chan gets drunk for the first time and Seungcheol… well… Seungcheol is Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what i'm doing lol  
> just enjoy this

“Do you think I could die if I drink in one swallow this weird butterbeer?” Soonyoung asked.  
Seokmin, Seungkwan, Jisoo and Soonyoung were all chilling on their dorms at the Hufflepuff’s rooms. Seokmin and Jisoo were laying on the floor, moaning about the fact they were known as the “dumbasses” and Soonyoung had found a bottle of butterbeer –that was kind of green –underneath Seokmin’s bed.  
“I don’t know, I think I stole that when I was trying to be cool in my second year” DK replied.  
“Seungkwan, would you pay me 5 galleons if I live after drinking this?” Soonyoung asked laying his head on Seungkwan’s legs.  
“Uh, uh! I want 5 galleons too!” Jisoo exclaimed raising his hand.  
“I wouldn’t pay you guys shit, also you can’t die; Soonyoung you have to help me with our charms homework and Jisoo… didn’t you just almost died an hour ago?” Seungkwan asked looking at Jisoo.  
“Yeah but that’s already in the past… all I care right now is the future, you feel me, man?” Jisoo said standing up and pinching Seungkwan’s cheeks. “Like the sweet ass party we’re going”  
“We’re going?” Seokmin asked only lifting his head from the floor. Jisoo kicked his knee.  
“Of course we’re going, we almost died this evening, Seokmin. We have to go and freaking live, you know?” Jisoo said and Soonyoung threw at him the bottle of butterbeer which Jisoo easily avoided. The bottle broke on the floor and immediately the floor began to crack open, like the liquid was burning it.  
“You were going to drink that, you dumbass” Seungkwan told Soonyoung as he smacked his forehead and Soonyoung asked himself if he could get expelled if he just hit Seungkwan across the face with the textbook beside him.   
“If we’re going, we should go find the others… It’s almost nine” Seokmin said watching the clock.  
Seungkwan groaned as he and Soonyoung stood up.  
“I look like shit” Seungkwan said looking at himself in the mirror.  
“Come on…you look beautiful” They heard a voice coming from the door and when they turned, they saw Hansol standing there.  
“What the fuck are you doing here, you weirdo?” Jisoo asked.  
“Seungcheol told me to come and get you lazy asses” Hansol replied. “Also I need to talk to sweet little Seungkwan here”   
“How did you enter? You don’t know the password” Soonyoung said.  
“I’m a freaking Ravenclaw… I know everything” Hansol simply said and Seungkwan smacked his head.  
“I told him the password” Seungkwan said.  
“He may had mentioned it. Now move, we want to be fashionable late, not getting there at fucking two in the morning, chop, chop!”  
They all moved and went out from Hufflepuff’s common room, when they went out the door, they found the Gryffindors (except Mingyu) there already.  
“Hello assholes” Soonyoung said as a greeting.  
“Good afternoon, dick suckers” Seungcheol replied  
“We all know you’re the dick sucker in here, Cheol” Jisoo said smirking, Seungcheol huffed but didn’t said anything more.  
“When you say dick sucker is like he had sucked more than one dick, whose dicks have you been sucking, Seungcheol?” Soonyoung asked genuinely interested on the topic of Seungcheol’s sex life.  
Hansol took that as a cue to leave the fucking conversation as he wasn’t interested of knowing those kind of things about Seungcheol. Instead he grabbed Seungkwan’s arm and pulled him a little behind the group.  
“What’s going on, Sol?” Seungkwan asked as he looked at Hansol who looked quite nervous.  
“Nothing, it’s just… I need to ask you something” Hansol replied and Seungkwan nodded, encouraging him. “Have you ever been attracted to someone?”  
“Well, of-fucking-course I’ve been attracted to someone, I may be more fabulous than everyone but I’m still a human” Seungkwan replied jokingly, he didn’t understand why Hansol was asking him this neither where the conversation was going.  
Hansol rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, yes… I mean… haveyoueverbeenattractedtosomeoneofyoursamesex?” Hansol said really fast and Seungkwan stared at him for a long second trying to decipher what the hell his friend said.  
“What?” Seungkwan finally said when he gave up. Hansol let out the air he was unconsciously holding.  
“Have. You. Ever. Been. Attracted. To. Someone. Of. Your. Same. Sex?” Hansol said slowly, with a low voice.  
Seungkwan blinked twice.  
“I… don’t know?” Boo replied but it came more like a question, unsure of what answer he should give to Hansol. Then after a second he said finally “I mean, I’ve found some guys hot, I’m not blind…but attracted like ‘let me lick ice-cream off your chest’ I don’t think I’ve been”  
Hansol laughed.  
“What if you suddenly think a guy is cute? And really nice, like you feel you could talk to him for years and not get bored… would you give it a chance?” Hansol kept pressing the topic and Seungkwan narrowed his eyes.  
“Hansol, what’s all of this about? Why are you asking me this? Are you…, oh my God. Are you attracted to me?” Boo asked stopping his steps. “Oh my god, Sol… this is really flattering and you are a really nice guy and I love you, you know that…. Is just I’m not looking for anything right now, and you’re a great friend and I prefer things like that and Oh my god, oh shit, I’m so sorry. I know being rejected sucks, but it’s not you, it’s me and you could find anyone you like and….” Seungkwan began rambling with his face on fire and his eyes wild.  
“What? No! Nonononononono… I’m not attracted to you. What the hell, Seungkwan?” Hansol stopped him grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly. “And… “It’s not you, it’s me” really Boo?”  
“Fuck off, I panicked, okay? Also I’ve never rejected anyone on the past” Seungkwan said finally walking again with his cheeks blazing red.  
Hansol made a sound of hurt.  
“Am I the first person you reject? This is pathetic, what does this say about me?” Hansol asked truly offended. “I’m fucking handsome and funny and I’m the dumbass’s savior… you would be lucky if I was attracted to you, you shit-face”   
“Oh, shut up… why are you asking all of this then? If it’s not me the boy you’re attracted to, who is then?”  
“I never said I’m attracted to someone, I’m just asking if you had been” Hansol said matter-of-fact.  
“You think I’m an idiot? I may not be as smart as a Ravenclaw but when it comes to love, I’m a heart’s expert, baby” Seungkwan said. He wasn’t surprised when Hansol made a gagging noise and threw a punch at him.  
“I’m not, I was just curious”  
“Ok, Hansol cut the shit. He’s attracted to a cute Slytherin who is friends with Jihoon… what was his name? Minghongo? I found them talking really cozy earlier” Seungcheol said startling Hansol.  
Hansol pushed him away with all his strength and smiled with satisfaction when Seungcheol fell to the floor.  
“Shut the fuck up and mind your own business” Hansol said. “And his name is Minghao”  
“So you’re attracted to this Minghao guy?” Chan asked helping Seungcheol to stand up. Apparently everyone were listening his conversation with Seungkwan.  
“I’m not… I don’t know… I just enjoyed our conversation, you know? … But either way, I can say anything now, we just talked once… And he wasn’t bad looking.” Hansol said a little bit red on the face.  
Of course he wasn’t bad looking, he was damn attractive and cute and how could someone look that good with stupid pink hair? Hansol thought.  
“Ooooooh… Our Hansolie likes a Slytherin too?” Seokmin said wrapping one arm around Hansol’s shoulder. Hansol quickly shoved him away.  
“What’s with you guys? Falling for Slytherins? Do I have to make out with a Slytherin today too?” Jisoo said furrowing his eyebrows faking annoyance.  
“You’re going to make out with someone either way” Soonyoung told him and Jisoo chuckled then winked at Soonyoung.  
“Maybe our little Hansol will get into this Minghao guy pants tonight” Seungkwan said wiggling his eyebrows at Hansol.  
Hansol couldn’t help but blush.  
“Why you are all always thinking about sex?” Hansol asked trying to get away from the Minghao topic.  
“Because we’re dudes” Seungcheol said.  
Hansol ignored them after that.  
“Hey, Hansol…” He heard Chan calling him and his hands grabbing his elbow to make him match his pace. “I think you just have to let it happen the way it has to happen.”  
“What does that mean?” Hansol asked looking at the youngest.  
“I’m saying that if you end up falling or something for Minghao… it will be fine, if you feel attracted to him or not, it’s completely fine, it’s perfectly normal to feel confused at your age” Chan said smiling softly at the Ravenclaw. “Also, don’t think about it too much, just let it be natural.”  
“Since when are you so wise, baby Chan?” Hansol asked smiling back.  
“You all need to stop calling me baby, I’m more mature than all of you” Chan said laughing and Hansol joined him.  
“Thank you, it looks like you’re the only one with a perfectly functional brain between all of us” Hansol said.  
Chan smirked “Yeah, I know”  
* * *  
“Seungcheol, you came!”  
It was the first thing they heard when the door of the astronomy tower was opened. After they had all discussed the topic of Hansol and Minghao, they all went quiet as they didn’t wanted to be found by Filch and his damn cat, it was night and they were breaking so many rules just by being out of their common room.  
Jihoon greeted them- well, Seungcheol- and one by one they entered.  
The astronomy tower was by far the favorite place of almost every student of Hogwarts, and it was Chan’s too. The party being there brought him some kind of familiarity as he spend most of the nights there staring at the sky (Illegally and hiding from Filch)  
The thing was, that he didn’t particularly enjoyed parties. Once Mingyu, Seungcheol and him went to one hosted by Gryffindor as they had won a Quiditch match or something, it was on one of the empty dungeons near the Hufflepuff common room. Chan had felt really bad as everyone was dead-ass drunk or high, including Seungcheol and Mingyu (Yes, he as a muggle-born knew weed, as some muggle friends he hung out with on vacations out of Hogwarts liked to smoke. But he damn didn’t knew that young wizards had a thing like weed in here, he didn’t remember the name but the smell made him feel dizzy).   
Chan had drank one or two can of cheap beers that a Muggle-born gave him, so he wasn’t even near tipsy, but he had felt weird there, his only friends were passed-out on the floor and he didn’t know anyone else.  
He expected this night would be different, or at least he would get drunk as fuck so he could ignore everything.  
Chan felt the anxiety rise on his body. The place was fucking full.  
This was not a “Small gathering” as Jihoon told them before.  
Said boy was in front of him and shoving of some liquor onto his hand and Chan didn’t even thought about what it was as he swallowed it all in one gulp.  
He looked around as everyone had parted ways and he saw Seokmin already on the corner, drinking an alcohol beverage and betting with some Slytherin who would black out first. It looked like Seokmin was going to win. Seungkwan was talking with a group of Gryffindor girls about something Chan couldn’t hear but it looked like an exciting topic and Jisoo was nowhere to be seen.  
Seungcheol was talking really closely with Jihoon and Chan saw how blushed his friend was, that even his ears were burning red.  
Suddenly Soonyoung stood in front of him with two cups of something, he handed one to Chan and the boy drank it in one gulp.  
“Where is Jisoo?” Chan asked as then the strength of the liquor hit him. “What the fuck did I drink?”   
“It’s the ‘Merlin’s juice’ Man, Jihoon gave it to me… it is stronger than everything and it can get you drunk in mere seconds” Soonyoung replied and Chan noted that he hadn’t drink his. “Also, it looked like you needed it, dude”  
Chan nodded.   
“Isn’t this a beautiful night, Soonyounie?” Chan asked and Soonyoung noted that his words were a bit slurred, the drink already doing his effects on him. “Look at the stars, how many stars do you think there are?”  
Soonyoung laughed and Chan laughed too. Soonyoung wanted to be as drunk as Chan so he drank his own cup in just one swallow.  
“I think there’s like… 10 or something” Soonyoung said feeling the alcohol do funny things to his body. Chan laughed very loud and punched Soonyoung’s arm softly.  
“You think there’s 10 stars on the sky? You are an idiot, there are like at least…20” Chan said with a wide grin and bloodshot eyes. Damn, the drink was strong.  
“Hey, watch it, I’m still your hyung. I mean, I may be idiot but I’m your idiot hyung”  
“Okay, Hyung” Chan smiled and Soonyoung couldn’t tear his eyes away from the younger sweet drunken smile. “Is there anything to eat in here?”   
“Yeah, let’s go find something”

Meanwhile, Seungkwan didn’t really asked for this.  
He was talking with some girls from Gryffindor and he may had mentioned he enjoyed singing in the shower and that his shampoos clapped him. He didn’t thought they would make him sing something for them, one girl had a guitar with her (why the fuck did she brought a guitar to a party) and played a famous song that Seungkwan loved. He had a cup of something on his hand and he had swear he wouldn’t get drunk tonight but fuck, if he was doing this, he better be dead-ass drunk to do it. So he drank it all, he immediately recognized the taste as he had drank the ‘Merlin’s juice’ since his first party ever.   
“Okay, bitches move aside… the king is here” Seungkwan said and smashed with the first lines.  
Feeling the alcohol run through his veins, Seungkwan in his drunken state thought that maybe, yes, it was a good idea to stand up in one of the tables and start dancing there.   
Call him Booyonce, because Booyonce really enjoyed to have everyone’s eyes on him.  
The few people around him, joined him and soon there were 10 or 15 people singing (howling) and dancing on the tables.   
Seungkwan loved it.

“I don’t know him” Choi Seungcheol said staring at Seungkwan who was currently dancing up on the table, everyone around him cheered him and joined with awful sounds that Cheol thought it was them trying to sing.  
“Yeah, sure” Jihoon replied rolling his eyes. “Anyway, how was your day, Cheol?”  
“Weird as always” Seungcheol replied honestly. He liked how Jihoon always asked him how his day was. “How about yours?”  
“Normal and boring. My damn friend left me alone at potions so I almost died of boredom… or because of the deathly potion Chanyeol was doing. Trust me, that wasn’t even near of Felix Felicis” Jihoon said shaking his head.   
“Your friend, Minghao?” Seungcheol asked.  
“Yeah… he was with your friend, Hansol. He hadn’t stop talking about him since.” Jihoon told him and took a sip of his cup.  
“Yeah? I think Hansol likes him, but he’s too damn stubborn to admit it.” Seungcheol replied.  
“Oh, Minghao has his ways so I’m sure something is going to happen between them. Trust me” Jihoon said softly placing his hand on Seungcheol’s naked arm just when Cheol was about to take a sip. Cheol choked on his drink as he blushed furiously and Jihoon grinned as he patted his back. “Wow. You okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah… sorry, is just the music, yeah, is loud and there’s so much people here… yes that’s it”” Seungcheol lied wanting to bury himself on the ground. Why Jihoon had that huge effect on him? It was just a simple touch, for Merlin’s sake.  
“Oh, we could go outside if you want? To the balcony? I can ask Jeonghan to make sure no one goes there, so we can be alone and you’ll be fine” Jihoon told him, sparing him a sideway glance as he- without letting Cheol say a word – went to find Jeonghan.  
Now Seungcheol was possibly freaking the fuck out as he was going to be alone with the boy he apparently had a crush on.  
“Fuck, I’m screwed” Seungcheol whispered to himself as he took a final sip to his coup and followed Jihoon.  
* * *  
“Lee Seokmin where the fuck are you?” Chan shouted walking across the people, with Soonyoung right behind him.  
“Did I heard a sweet voice calling my name?” Seokmin asked grabbing Chan’s foot. He was laying on the floor with an empty bag of sweets besides him, he looked really drunk.  
“What are you doing on the floor, Seok?” Soonyoung asked hitting him on the leg with his foot.  
“It’s comfortable” Seokmin simply replied. “Also I think I passed out for a few minutes”  
Chan looked at Soonyoung and soon both were joining Seokmin on the floor.  
“I’m so hungry, like I could eat a whole cow right now, maybe two” Seokmin said grabbing both Chan’s and Soonyoung’s shoulders as he made them cuddle up to him. “My babies” He said caressing their hairs.  
“Fuck off” Soonyoung said pulling away but Chan stayed there as Seokmin hugged him closer. “I’m hungry too”  
“Well… look what I have” Chan said pulling a bag from his pocket. Soonyoung and Seokmin looked in awe as Chan pulled some sweets, small cakes and other things from the bag.  
“Chan, are you an Angel?” Soonyoung asked and Chan rolled his eyes.  
“I stole it from that Slytherin boy, what was his name? Junhui?” Chan said with his mouth full of food.  
“Junhui? Wen Junhui? I have Charms with him, He’s really weird” Seokmin said with cream on his nose.   
“How so?” Chan asked.  
“I don’t know, he doesn’t talk much but once he said “When I was a kid I used to eat the leaves of the magic plants my mom had because I wanted them to grow on my stomach” We all looked at him like what the hell? Even McGonagall didn’t knew what to say.” Seokmin told them and Soonyoung laughed out loud “The only person who knew how to react was Yoon Jeonghan that I think is his boyfriend. He smacked Jun’s head and said “Sorry, please continue with the class” … I am pretty sure they were high.” Seokmin ended placing a finger on his chin.  
“Maybe we should get high” Soonyoung said laying back on the floor.  
“Nah, I got high at the last Gryffindor party, it was lame as fuck” Seokmin replied. “And the last time you got high, Soonyoung, you thought your hands disappeared… you were looking for them for like two hours.”  
Soonyoung smacked Seokmin’s arm and said ‘you’re lame as fuck’   
“You were at the Gryffindor’s party? How? It was a ‘Gryffindors Only’ party” Chan said, he thought he had seen Seokmin there but he wasn’t sure. Now he was.  
“I got in. I have my talents” Seok said grinning smugly.  
“That girl Jennie snuck you in, isn’t it?” Soonyoung asked lifting his eyebrows.  
“You are such a dickhead, Soonyoung” Seokmin said.  
“Hey, you want a drink?” A girl from Ravenclaw asked them, not even worried about them being on the floor. She looked drunk though.  
“Yes, please” Soonyoung replied, he was starting to sober up and he damn didn’t wanted that.  
The girl filled three big cups for them and with a smile left them there.  
“She was cute, maybe I could go and get some” Seokmin said standing up. Chan rolled his eyes and pulled Seokmin back to the floor.  
“She’s dating a Slytherin, you idiot. So if you want to get your ass kicked, go.” Chan said.  
“So please go” Soonyoung said and Seokmin gave him a deathly glare.  
“Do you remember that time Wonwoo jumped from this tower? When we came here that night last year” Chan asked, changing the topic after a few minutes.  
“OH YES. It was so damn good, why did he had to do it?” Soonyoung asked.  
“He lost a bet to Seungcheol” Seokmin replied.  
“How is he alive now?” Chan asked laughing, he remembered it, it was two years ago and they were all on the astronomy tower, yes all 9 of them had sneaked from their common rooms to get together and be stupid. They were betting at some things and Wonwoo lost at a big one against Cheol. Long story short, Seungcheol didn’t gave a fuck about Wonu’s safety and made him jump out of the tower.  
“I think Hansol and Jisoo pulled a spell on him so he wouldn’t smash his brains out on the floor”  
“Either way he was taken to the infirmary the next morning because he had a broken arm” Soonyoung said laughing.  
“Sorry I couldn’t help but hear your story but why the fuck he was taken the next morning to the infirmary? Didn’t he jumped at night?” They heard someone asking them and they were startled as the boy sat beside them. “Sorry again, I’m Yoon Jeonghan from Slytherin, and I wasn’t eavesdropping, it’s just I lost my boyfriend somewhere and I was feeling alone so I heard you guys talking so animatedly and I thought you could give me shelter for a little while?” The boy said leaning on Chan’s shoulder and Chan looked alarmed.  
He was probably high as fuck. They all took a drink and smiled warmly at the Slytherin.  
“It’s fine! Of course you can stay with us!” Seokmin said happily. They all took a drink again.  
“You’re friends with Jihoon, right?” Chan asked and the long-haired boy lifted his head to look at the Gryffindor. Chan felt exposed underneath the Slytherin’s gaze.  
“Yes, you know him?”   
“Yeah, he’s friends with Seungcheol. So any friend of Jihoon –who’s friends with Cheol – is a friend of ours” Soonyoung replied and Jeonghan looked at them like if they were the best thing in life.  
Definitely high.  
“Oh my god, you’re all so sweet” Jeonghan exclaimed and buried his face on Chan’s neck. Chan made a face full of confusion and placed his arm around the boy who looked like he was about to cry. “You’re like a baby. A Soft, soft baby.”  
Soonyoung and Seokmin looked at Chan and laughed in silence, mocking him. ‘Soft baby’ Soonyoung mouthed at him.  
“What’s your name?” Jeonghan asked to Chan lifting his head again and grabbing Chan’s jaw. “Are you of seventh grade?”   
“My name’s Chan. Lee Chan. And no, I’m a fifth grader” the young Gryffindor replied and when the Slytherin left him go, Chan took Seokmin, Soonyoung’s and his coups and drank it all in one go.   
He got really, really drunk in mere seconds.  
“Chan” Jeonghan said, like tasting the name on his tongue. “Chan, you’re like a baby, my baby. You’re Jeonghan’s baby”  
Seokmin and Soonyoung couldn’t stop the loud laughs tearing their bodies apart as they saw how drunk Chan had gotten and how Jeonghan was almost sitting on Chan’s lap as he was hugging him and stroking his hair calling him baby.  
“Look at this… I only left you for like 10 minutes and you’re already cuddling to another guy, Han?”   
Seokmin and Soonyoung stopped their laughing and looked up to find Wen Junhui there, with his hands on his hips and looking straight at Chan.   
Poor and small and very dead Chan.  
“Jun!” Jeonghan exclaimed and quickly stood up and hugged Junhui tight. “It’s not what you think, my sweetheart”   
“Ugh… don’t call me that. Anyway who’s this?” Jun asked while grabbing possessively Jeonghan’s waist and looking at Chan with a raised eyebrow.  
Soonyoung, Seokmin and Chan stood up. Chan looked ready to pass out because Jun was fucking intimidating and well, a good 10 inches taller than him.  
“I’m… Chan?” Chan said but it came out as a question. “And I wasn’t doing anything I swear”  
Jun looked at Jeonghan as he unwrapped his arms around him and walked towards Chan until they were face to face. Well, Chan was facing his chest.  
Seokmin and Soonyoung stood silent slightly behind Chan, hoping Jun wouldn’t kill him but waiting for the punches, it would be a good story for later. ‘So, we were drunk on the floor, and Slytherin Jeonghan came and started cuddling Chan calling him baby… then, you wouldn’t believe! Junhui, his boyfriend saw them and got jealous and kicked Chan’s ass to the moon! It was amazing! Chan isn’t even gay and he got himself between this, it was awesome!”  
“How old are you anyway? You look like eleven” Jun said staring down at Chan with narrowed eyes.   
“Please don’t kill me” Chan said with slurred words.  
Jun looked at him with a frown but then he broke in loud giggles.  
“Calm down, kid. I’m not going to kill you, I know you weren’t doing anything, it was just this idiot’s fault isn’t it?” Jun asked Chan sympathetically.  
“What? I thought you were going to fight for my honor, you asshole!” Jeonghan exclaimed as he pulled Jun away from Chan and hit his chest.  
“Stop bullshiting. What honor?” Jun asked laughing pulling the strands of long blue-ish hair to the back so he could watch his very drunk boyfriend’s face, then he looked back at Seokmin, Soonyoung and Chan (who couldn’t quite understand how he was still alive. Damn he was drunk) “Sorry for him, he can be really weird sometimes”  
“I’m not” Jeonghan said pouting, then his face lighted up. “Jun, he’s my baby!”  
Jeonghan grabbed Chan by his shoulder and once again hugged him tightly and Jun laughed.  
“Your baby?” Jun asked crossing his arms.  
“Yes. Look. Chan, whose baby are you?” Jeonghan said grabbing Chan’s face to make him face him.  
Chan frowned.  
“Come on! Say it Chan, you’re his baby, soft, soft baby” Soonyoung whispered to Chan, mockingly.  
Jeonghan was watching at Chan with a drunken gaze, expectantly.   
“Jeonghan’s baby?” Chan said finally and Jeonghan couldn’t be more excited.  
“You see? He’s so cute” Jeonghan said and pinched Chan’s cheek. “Cute, cute baby”  
Jun rolled his eyes, he didn’t look drunk, well, not enough for this shit.  
“What’s your names, guys?” Jun asked, walking towards Soonyoung and Seokmin (leaving Jeonghan with his baby) then he said directly at Seokmin. “I’ve seen you on my class!”  
“Yeah, I’m Seokmin, we have Charms together” Seok said.  
“Soonyoung.”  
Jun hugged both tightly. What a nice guy Soonyoung thought.  
“What are all of your lames asses doing here? I haven’t seen you in years” They heard Boo’s voice behind them and Soonyoung stole his cup and drank it all in one gulp. “Hey!”  
“Lame ass? Am I a lame ass?” Jeonghan asked pouting a finally letting Chan go and Jun wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
“No, you’re not. Well, sometimes…” Jun calmed the long-haired. “Han, you’re too fucked up, did Minghao let you smoke that weird shit again?”  
“Yeah. He is a bad friend” Jeonghan replied then he looked at Seungkwan. “You’re so cute too! Are you friends with Chan? What’s your name?”  
“Yeah… I’m Seungkwan, but you can call me Boo, I guess?” Seungkwan replied confused. “What are Slytherin’s Jeonghan and Jun doing with you if you’re so damn boring?” Boo asked in a low voice to Seokmin, Soonyoung and Chan.  
“Jeonghan is high as fuck and we are not boring.” Seokmin replied.  
“Guys, we are going to find Minghao and Jihoon to play a little game to turn up this party, do you want to come?” Jun asked them to join them.  
“Yeah! Do you have more booze?” Seokmin asked holding Chan’s drunken body up.  
“Of course” Jeonghan replied winking at them.  
“Then, let’s go!” Soonyoung said animatedly.  
And that’s how they got themselves into a weird game of truth of dare. And they finally found Jisoo and Hansol too.   
And found Seungcheol doing something (or someone) they all didn’t really wanted to see.


	4. Detention at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention at Hogwarts. Wonwoo and Mingyu chat about something important and they get lost at the magic stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter full of Meanie and if there’s Meanie, there’s going to be lots of fluff and lots of angst too (sorry). This is like an alternate chapter, because they aren’t at the party.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Jeon Wonwoo didn’t really knew why he was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of the smarts and witty of mind. He thought he wasn’t even near to that, he was always copying Hansol’s homework (a true Ravenclaw), he was always sleeping on classes (that’s why he spend half of his time on detention) and he was always, always doing stupid shit that ended lending him to the infirmary. What can he say? He has a soft spot for adrenaline on his heart.  
Someone who didn’t particularly enjoys that is his best friend Kim Mingyu, he was always the one who took him to the infirmary when he ended injured (well, the gang went too, but hey, they were the cause of it at first place) Always the one to be with him when he got on detention (and that didn’t have anything to do with Mingyu being hopelessly in love with the Ravenclaw, anything).  
“You should’ve went to that party” Wonwoo said looking at Mingyu across the small table. They were at Lockhart’s office and as his punishment Wonwoo had to mail back Lockhart’s fans like 100 autographed pictures of the idiot, he was sick of seeing his stupid face. But Mingyu, saint Mingyu was helping him and making everything a hundred times less boring.  
Sometimes Wonwoo asked himself what did he did to deserve him.  
“Nah, I’m sure is lame as hell” Mingyu replied giving Wonwoo a picture of Lockhart. “Anyway, you weren’t going to be there, so why would I?”  
“Really? You prefer to be here rather than getting drunk with our friends?” Wonwoo said staring straight at Mingyu’s eyes.  
“Do you want me to go?” Mingyu said standing up attempting to leave. Wonwoo quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back besides him.  
“Noooo! Don’t leave me” Wonwoo said pouting grabbing Mingyu’s hand on the table as he leaned his forehead on their linked hands.  
Mingyu felt his heartbeat get faster and he prayed to all gods that Wonwoo couldn’t feel it pulsing on his wrist.  
“Don’t worry, I would never.” Mingyu said softly, slowly caressing Wonwoo’s light blue hair (yes, he got that on a dare) Wonwoo lifted his head a little and looked at Mingyu with lazy eyes as he did the same to the blond’s hand, slowly tracing the lines with his fingers.  
Mingyu hated it. Mingyu looked down unable to hold Wonwoo’s stare, he looked beautiful underneath the dim lights of the candles.   
Well, Mingyu thought Wonwoo looks beautiful anywhere and anytime; when he’s just woken up with his tussled hair and slightly puffed eyes, when he’s laughing with his soft eyes almost closed and that huge grin on his lips. When they sneaked out on those nights were Mingyu was all stressed out because of some exams or homework and Wonwoo wanted him to feel good, hiding besides the lake with the light of the moon illuminating his sharp features, talking all night about anything and everything.  
Mingyu hated it.   
Why, why did he had to fall for him? Why he just couldn’t love him the same way he loves the other guys? The way he loved Seungcheol? Or Hansol? Or anyone? What was so good in him anyway?   
Mingyu hated himself as he realized he could make a huge list of everything good on Wonwoo.  
“Galleon for your thoughts?” He heard Wonwoo mumble besides him as he came out of his self-hatred thoughts.  
“Nah, you wouldn’t want to know them” Mingyu said slipping his hand free of Wonwoo’s and he hated himself as he saw Wonwoo’s confused expression as he left his own hand fell on his lap.  
“What makes you say that? I always want to know what’s on your mind” Wonwoo said going back to his tasks, sparing a quick sideway glance at his friend who looked quite tense.  
“I don’t know, Wonu, anyway it was nothing” Mingyu said not looking at him.  
“Then why are you so tense?” Wonwoo asked.  
“I’m not tense, let it go” Mingyu replied frowning, was he being obvious?   
“Was it because I grabbed your hand? I always do it, anyway, but I can stop if you want” Wonwoo asked looking unsure.  
“Merlin, No! Stop it, Wonwoo” Mingyu said and without looking at his eyes, he grabbed the other hand and intertwined their fingers. “See? I don’t want you to stop, is not that so let it go”  
Wonwoo looked at him and smirked. Mingyu wanted to die right there and then, why was he so cute?  
“Hey, I’m already finishing this shit, so… we could wander around the castle later?” Wonwoo asked almost shyly.  
“I thought you wanted to go to the party.” Mingyu replied.  
“Nah, I’m sure is lame as hell” Wonwoo said grinning. “And I rather be with my favorite person in the world”   
“Man, you’re such a sap” Mingyu said trying to hide his blush.  
How could he not fall for him?

When Wonwoo finished his tasks and officially ended his detention (Being released by Lockhart) both, he and Mingyu walked out Lockhart’s office towards anywhere.  
“So, where we go now?” Wonwoo asked and grabbed Mingyu’s hand once again as they walked hand in hand.  
“Don’t know, you could sneak me into your common room” Mingyu said.  
“Why? You want to get into my bed?” Wonwoo said with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow.  
“What? Nonono, what are you even saying Wonwoo?” Mingyu said blushing hard and Wonwoo laughed.  
“For Merlin! You’re so cute, did you know that?”  
“Shut up” Mingyu said with a small smile, his face still a bright red. “I just want to see how things are from the Ravenclaw Tower”  
“Yeah, yeah I can do that, I can sneak you to my bed” Wonwoo said as they started going up one of the stairs, Mingyu shook his head and Wonwoo grinned.   
Everything was dark so Mingyu quickly spelled a soft Lumus and illuminated their walk.   
They silently walked up step by step on the stairs, still hand by hand.   
“If Filch catches us, we’re going to be so screwed” Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo laughed.   
“It’s not going to be the first time he catches me” Wonwoo said.  
“No? Have you been sneaking other people to your room, Wonu?” Mingyu asked teasingly but with a slight edge of jealousy. What if he had been?  
“Well, yes…” Wonwoo replied seriously and Mingyu stared at him.   
“Really?” Mingyu asked as he tightened the grip on the others hand.   
“Yeah, if by other people you mean the food I steal from the kitchen, then fuck yes I’ve been”  
“You’re an idiot” Mingyu said, almost letting out a breath of relief.   
He knew that Wonwoo could’ve been sneaking other persons to his room, he knew it could happen, and he wouldn’t have to say a word about that, cause Mingyu was just a friend for Wonwoo, it wasn’t his deal if Wonwoo is with someone or not, even if it isn’t happening right now, it could happen and it would happen. Mingyu couldn’t help but feel bad because of the thought of his Wonwoo in love with another person.  
“Scared?” Wonwoo asked teasingly but Mingyu thought he could hear a slight tone of seriousness on his voice.  
“Of what?”   
“Of me cheating on you”   
“You wouldn’t. I’m too fabulous”   
“Yeah, sure.”  
“You know I am, I’m the bes… –WHAT THE HELL!” Mingyu exclaimed as he felt how the stairs beneath them started to move.  
“Oh fuck” Wonwoo cursed as he almost fell because of the quick movements. Mingyu quickly grabbed the shorter waist and pressed him against his body, Wonwoo laughed.  
“Now I don’t know where the hell to go” Wonwoo whispered against Mingyu’s neck when the stairs stopped moving. Mingyu groaned and they quickly moved out of the stairs.  
“Well, we said we would wander around the castle, so let’s do that trying to get to your tower”   
“But I’m tired” Wonwoo said pouting hugging Mingyu as he buried his face on the other’s shoulder.  
“You’re just a big baby” Mingyu said softly caressing Wonwoo’s back. “I’m pretty sure we are on the second floor, so we just have to go up two more and we’ll find the door to your common room”  
“You’re my savior” Wonwoo said untangling himself of Mingyu and started walking in a fast pace. Mingyu stood there dumbfounded, his body already missing Wonwoo’s warmth. Wonwoo looked back with a smirk. “Coming or not?”  
“Yeah, yeah”  
Mingyu started walking and as Wonwoo grabbed his hand again and smiled at him, Mingyu felt like the luckiest person on the world.  
When both of them could finally find out where they were, they started going up once again on one of the stairs, hoping they wouldn’t play some nasty tricks on them.   
They were quickly showed wrong as the second stairs they were currently on started moving.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me” Mingyu whined, his wand going off as the stairs startled him, leaving all pitch black.  
“We are even more away from my dorm now!” Wonwoo said when the stairs stopped as he blindly sat on the floor, against the wall.  
“Come on, Wonwoo, we should try again to find it” Mingyu said looking down at the boy who was suddenly unusually down. He lighted up his wand again.  
“We don’t even know where we are right now, Gyu” Wonwoo said and hid his face on his arms.  
Mingyu moved his wand around, trying to see where they were, he wasn’t sure if it was third flour or the first. It was all too damn dark.  
“We just… have to walk around and find out” Mingyu said unsure as he looked at how small Wonwoo looked all curled up on the floor.  
“No… I just want to stay here and sleep” Wonwoo murmured and Mingyu kneeled in front of him and placed his hand on the boy’s hair. “I’m sorry, Mingyu”  
“For what?” Mingyu asked softly.  
“For making you stay with me, for being lost right now, I’m sorry… I’m sorry that you’re always losing your time with me; when I get on detention, when I get hurt because of any stupid shit I do, you’re always there.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu felt his heart clench as he heard soft sniffing sounds.  
“Hey… hey, look at me, Wonu. What are you saying? Why are you saying this? I love to be with you, I really do… And if we’re lost right now, who cares? We are together, I am here for you” Mingyu said grabbing both Wonwoo’s arms trying to pull them away from his body, trying to see his friend’s face. Wonwoo didn’t let him and just curled up in himself more.  
“Well you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t be here Mingyu. You should be out there with our friends having a good time, not spending it with this piece of shit” Wonwoo murmured without looking up.  
“Okay, stop it. You are not a piece of shit, Wonwoo. And I already told you, there’s no other place I would rather be than right here with you, why are you being like this now?” Mingyu said with tears forming on his eyes. He hated when Wonwoo got like this. It was a few times that Wonwoo let out his thoughts about himself, his self-hatred, and Mingyu hated that the other couldn’t see himself the way he did. “Come on, look at me. Please”  
Wonwoo lifted his head slowly and almost shyly found Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu wiped away the tears on Wonwoo’s pretty face as he brushed his thumbs against his friend’s soft cheeks.  
“It’s just so unfair for you” Wonwoo said grabbing both Mingyu’s hands. “You’re such a good person and a perfect student, you’ve never been on detention for merlin’s sake! But at the same time you’re always there because of me”  
“Wonu, let’s go to your room, okay? You can keep telling me all of that there so I can reassure you that I love being with you, anywhere, even if it’s on detention. Let me get you to your dorm, okay?” Mingyu asked softly.  
“I don’t even know where we are or how we can get to the tower” Wonwoo said pouting attempting to hide his face again, Mingyu stopped him.  
“Tower, Ravenclaw tower?” They heard a voice ask them and as Mingyu looked up, he found the painting of a beautiful woman with a sleeping baby.  
“Yes, Ma’am” Mingyu replied looking at her and the woman smiled softly.  
“You just have to walk to your right and you’ll both find the door” She said softly and Mingyu thanked her.  
“Come on, Wonu. You see? We’re right here” Mingyu said as Wonwoo grabbed his hand to stand up.   
Wonwoo gripped his hand tightly and with the other he quickly wiped his face, as he started to walk a little behind Mingyu, he saw how the woman on the painting called him with his hand.  
“He really loves you, young boy” She said with a soft and tender gaze. “You’re very lucky to have found a love like that.”  
“You think he loves me?” Wonwoo said stopping and staring at Mingyu’s back who was walking forward.  
“I’m pretty sure. I can see love and adoration on his eyes whenever he sees you”  
“Come on, Wonwoo!” Wonwoo heard Mingyu call him in a low voice. And when he found his eyes, he thought that maybe he could see what the woman could see on Mingyu’s eyes.  
“Yeah, coming” Wonwoo replied and with a nod he said goodbye to the woman.  
“What was she saying?” Mingyu asked as Wonwoo matched his pace and grabbed his hand. Wonwoo couldn’t stop the racing of his heart as he felt the blond’s fingers gently brushing the skin of his knuckles.  
“Nothing” Wonwoo replied with a smirk. Mingyu frowned.  
“Nothing? Come on, she was telling you how handsome I am, wasn’t she?”  
“Yeah, sure”   
Wonwoo said and both stopped in front of the door to Ravenclaw’s common room.  
Wonwoo hoped the password wouldn’t be too hard. The lady at the painting asked him a question and Wonwoo quickly answered it and the lady let both of them enter.  
“That was quick. I wouldn’t have known the answer” Mingyu whispered as they entered the dark room.  
“It was easy, Gyu” Wonwoo replied and showed Mingyu the way to his dorm.  
“Yeah, for you… you’re a Ravenclaw after all”   
“If I know it, it’s not hard, half of the time it’s Hansol who answers them”   
“Are you trying to pull you down again? Stop it, the lady asked something hard and I didn’t knew it but you did, you are smart, you idiot”  
“Okay, shut up” Wonwoo said blushing and opened the door of his and Hansol’s room. Inside there were two bunks luckily empty as Hansol was at the party. “This is where the magic happens, and by magic I mean nothing at all”  
The room was dark except for a soft light coming from the window near –what Mingyu assumed –was Wonwoo’s bed. It felt almost intimate as it was his first time here, Mingyu felt expectantly, like something was going to happen.  
“Come on, I’m dead tired” Wonwoo said, yawning as he started to tug at his sweater and pulling it out of his body. Mingyu looked alarmed as he saw how his friend started to get undressed, he quickly looked at other way, suddenly really impressed by the white of the ceiling.   
“You’re such a child… You can look, I’m decent now” Wonwoo murmured after a few minutes with his pajamas on.  
“Sorry, I didn’t wanted to be scarred for life” Mingyu half-joked as his eyes found Wonwoo’s, the latter rolling them.   
“Yah! I bet you’ve seen Seungcheol naked at least one time”   
‘But I’m not attracted to Seungcheol’ Mingyu thought.   
“Yeah… but Seungcheol is Seungcheol, I think we’ve all seen him naked at least once” Mingyu said matter of fact.  
“Touché” Wonwoo said as he turned around toward his closet and then handed a shirt and a pair of pajama pants to Mingyu. “You can change here, I promise I won’t look”  
Mingyu thought he saw Wonwoo smirk but he wasn’t sure as the other quickly turned around, with his back at him.  
Wonwoo heard the ruffle of Mingyu’s clothes being thrown to the floor and suddenly had the urge to take a look, it was a foreigner feeling to him and it surprised him. He didn’t wanted to see his friend naked form, didn’t him? And that was what he was after all, a friend, and friends didn’t wanted to see each other naked.   
Wonwoo remembered the words of the lady in the painting about Mingyu loving him, Could that be true? Wonwoo felt his mind going fuzzy.   
He loved Mingyu and he had always loved him, he didn’t even had to think about it; it was just so easy to love him, it was something so normal o Wonwoo to have fallen in love with his best friend. But he always though it would be a one-side thing, that it would be his deepest secret, he even though it may disappear with time, but hell, it didn’t.   
He just wanted to take a peek at what Mingyu’s chest would look like. How his collarbones and shoulders would look underneath the dim light. How bad would it be if he turned around right now?  
He shoved away that thought and instead rubbed his eyes with his palms harshly. What was he even thinking?   
Mingyu’s eyes appeared on his closed eyelids, Mingyu’s eyes, Mingyu’s face, and Mingyu’s lips, all of him. It was hell, how much he had wanted him and for so long.   
Mingyu’s smile, Mingyu’s laugh, it was all hell. It was hell how much he loved him.  
“I love you”  
It was a soft whisper, barely hearable but Wonwoo did heard himself say it as his whole body froze.  
He heard how Mingyu froze too, how the sounds of his clothes stopped. Hell, how his breath stopped.  
Wonwoo stayed hunched over himself with his palms covering his eyes as he felt Mingyu’s slow and deliberate steps towards him.  
“I love you too”   
Wonwoo’s heart clenched as he heard Mingyu’s soft whisper. He was right behind him, he could feel him.  
“No, Mingyu you don’t understand….”   
“I do” Mingyu cut him off and Wonwoo felt how Mingyu’s arms wrapped around his body, Wonwoo grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers then Mingyu whispered at his ear. “And I feel the same way”  
Wonwoo felt like crying, but instead he turned around to face Mingyu. The blond stared at him and smiled for a few seconds then he softly grabbed Wonwoo’s head and placed a small –almost shy – peck on his lips.  
“I love you” Mingyu repeated and Wonwoo grinned as he felt his eyes watering. “God, I love you”  
Wonwoo’s lips met Mingyu’s halfway as they kissed for a second time. This time deeper and longer.   
Mingyu’s arms wrapped around Wonwoo’s waist as Wonwoo’s wrapped themselves on Mingyu’s neck, Wonwoo’s eyelids falling down as his heartbeat goes up and he’s not even sure he’s breathing, Mingyu placed a hand on Wonwoo’s cheek and the other one on the base of his neck, holding Wonwoo’s face while kissing him with fervor.  
Wonwoo was surprised as how normal and easy it felt to kiss and be kissed by Mingyu.  
“I have wanted to do that for years” Wonwoo said when their lips unlocked. Mingyu laughed and leaned his forehead against Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo felt lightheaded.  
They both laid on Wonwoo’s bed facing each other.  
“I have always wanted to be like this with you” Mingyu said running his hands up and down Wonwoo’s back.  
“I have always felt like I don’t deserve you” Wonwoo whispered. “You’re too much for me, you’ve always been”  
“You’re exaggerating” Mingyu said and Wonwoo could see a faint blush on his cheeks. He didn’t stopped himself as he kissed them.   
“I’m not and what I said earlier is truth too. You’re everything I’m not, that’s why I hate myself so much for making you have to deal with my shit.”   
“Why can’t you understand that I want to deal with your shit? I love who you are, Wonwoo. I love to be on detention with you or in the infirmary because… well, duh, I love you, you shit face”   
“I love you too… Is just, so hard sometimes to not hate myself, you know?” Wonwoo said not finding Mingyu’s eyes.   
“I know and I will love you until you learn to love yourself, until you can finally see yourself the way I do”   
“Man, you’re such a sap” Wonwoo half-joked wiping away a few tears that had slipped of his eyes.   
Mingyu chuckled and leaned to softly kiss Wonwoo’s lips, then his tear-stained cheeks.   
“We should probably sleep. I’m dead tired, Gyu” Wonwoo said yawning, Mingyu just grinned as he kissed him one more time, Wonwoo leaned into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut softly. He breathed out when he felt Mingyu’s lips moving against his a little harder, his hand on Wonwoo's back, raking his nails up and down, easing his tensed muscles. Wonwoo raised a hand to tangle it in the hair at Mingyu’s nape, tugging the younger closer as he moved forward, tongue swiping along the blonde’s lip and sliding into his mouth easily.  
Mingyu lets out a small groan into the kiss before breaking away  
“Thank God we don’t have classes tomorrow” Mingyu said with darkened eyes and pupils blown wide.  
“Yeah? Why?” Wonwoo asks teasingly, raking his nails on Mingyu’s scalp making him groan again.  
Wonwoo was becoming quickly infatuated by Mingyu’s sounds.  
“Because that way we can spend all day doing this”   
Mingyu said and then he was dipping down to press his mouth against Wonwoo's again, lips parted and tongue exploring the Ravenclaw’s mouth.  
Wonwoo moaned softly when Mingyu nipped at his bottom lip and pressed quick kisses against his slick mouth before lowering himself, mouthing over his jaw and down to his neck, kissing it and sucking just hard enough to leave a faint red bruise.  
“Fuck… Gyu. No, you’re gonna leave marks” Wonwoo whined.  
“That’s the idea. Now you are all mine”  
Mingyu whispered with a husky voice against his ear then went down and sucked at Wonwoo’s clavicle, leaving a series of light bruises, one of Wonwoo's hands tugged at the male's messy hair, holding the strands a tighter when Mingyu’s teeth pinched the skin of his jaw, tongue running over the area in an apology.  
Fuck, it’s going to be a damn good night. Wonwoo thought as he grabbed Mingyu’s head and claimed his lips in another hot kiss.


End file.
